Switched
by Inuness
Summary: **I am done, but I'm thinking about making a sequel** Hmm... one of my regular characters has switched with one of the yu yu hakusho characters and has a pretty funny outcome, R&R pweez... its not bad i promise!!!
1. LOTR: The Two Towers poster

A/N: wwwweeeee hi ppl, yes I have started on something neewww (and to think I'm not done with the first fic I wrote, o well it wasn't any prize) ok so yah I alwayz thought I didn't know enuff of Yu Yu to ever make a fanfic about it, but I think I do... *thinks about it for a second* yah I think I do, o well I'm going to make it anywayz since I have written down a lot so far. As some of you know (well only the ones who know me) I adore Hiei (maybe because I can be just as cold as he can be.. hmm..) yes anywayz getting to the disclaimer I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any thing else I have added in here that I seemed to be forgetting. O YES or lord of the rings *smile* not that I think I could get sued for the use of a lord of the rings poster.... o well just to be on the safe side.. Anywayz ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.. poster  
  
Kat slowly woke to a cold dark night. As she sat up she waited for her vision to clear. Instead of seeing her The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers poster, she saw immense darkness. As she went to put her hand down on her bed, she found nothing to be there and fell the to the space that was once her bed. She hit the ground hard on her back. Kat waited a couple of seconds as she tried to breath, She attempted to sit up, but that wasn't a good idea because she had found that she had also hit her head hard too. As she felt the bump on her head she gave a shocked look. Her hair.. was it..spiked?? No it couldn't be, her hair was too long for her to be able to spike it and besides, she didn't remember doing it. She lay on her back thinking about the day. The only thing that struck her as odd was that afternoon. She was walking to her house when she had seen this kid, or would have thought to be except he was dressed in black and looked to have a pretty bad attitude. This wouldn't have really occurred as being odd, but when she was passing him, she felt a sharp pain run through her body. She had looked back at the boy and saw he was looking directly at her. She turned her head to the side. "That really makes no difference, was I sleep walking.. then climbing.. Then sleep styling my hair to make it do the impossible?? No, Kat you moron.." She thought to herself, "Then...What?"  
  
Hiei stood in an open field. He looked out and the sky went almost immediately dark. Yukina came into view, walking towards him, then almost as mysteriously as she appeared, disappeared. He held out a hand attempting to yell out her name and found himself to be mute. All of a sudden the field shifted into a busy street, and now he was walking. Hiei noticed a strange girl and as he passed her by a deep pain hit his entire body. He looked back and saw her looking straight at him with a sort of shocked look on her face. He sat up quickly, panting a bit. Hiei closed his eyes and put his hand over his face. He opened his eyes again expecting to see pitch black. Instead the scene his eyes saw was a wall not to far away from his feet. There was a rather large poster on the wall with the reading The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked around. Was he on... a bed? He put his hands down and pressed. It moved slightly, making a watery sort of sound. "A water bed?" He thought to himself as he cautiously swung his legs over the bed, then stopped suddenly. When he moved, he noticed something on his shoulder move. He carefully moved his hand over to it and felt what it was. Was this.... hair? He moved his hands back and forth on his head. "My hair is spiked, and not nearly this long..." he thought as he stood up, still rubbing his head in fascination. He stopped suddenly and looked quickly to his right. Hiei's eyes widened as he gazed upon the sight the mirror gave him. There was a bump (or rather two) on his chest. His eyes almost popped out of his head at that. He stared at the mirror then down to his now 'mid-drift', mirror, mid-drift, mirror, mid-drift, mirror again until it hit him hard. He backed up, hoping this was a dream and accidentally tripped over some shit that was lying on the floor. That sent him falling backwards, hitting the side of the bedside table, knocking him unconscious.  
  
A/N: hiyah doods, sry this was sooo short, but when I wrote it out on paper it was 2 and a half pages (I lie it was only 1 and a half). XD but I promise the next chapter will be longer, its 3 and a half some odd pages written out (I lie again its only about 2 and a half now.. it shall get longer..... I think) well I leave you with this page now. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I need to know if I'm sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic or if I'm on a good track. So you know what THAT means.... yes my fellow fanfic writers... I mean review (and I would greatly appreciate it too, see I hate to beg like this, it makes me sound like such a bad writer.... wait I am a bad writer *blushes*) so I bid you adieu till the next chapter *waves retardedly* BAI BAI 


	2. Mt Hiei

A/N: ok I kno I am probably sinking, BADLY, but I shall continue for I can and YOU CANT STOP ME (though you can just stop reading ;-; plz dont???) Newayz don't own Yu Yu....... *Sigh* ok on with the story, I have a bit to type (and I hate typing)  
  
Chapter 2: Mt. Hiei  
  
Kat stared expressionless into the night sky. Where the hell was she? She finally sat up and noticed something. About ten yards away there seemed to be two, no three people sleeping, or rather two were. One was sitting up and staring straight in her direction. She backed up slightly as the figure got up and walked towards her. "Hiei are you alright?" a definitely male sounding person said. He walked into the light that the moon gave off and Kat saw what he looked like. He seemed to have long red (or was it pink?) hair and seemed to be quite tall. "Hi..ei...who.." she started to say them slapped her hand over her mouth. "Holy shit! My VOICE!!" she thought to herself. "Hiei..wha.." he started but stopped when he saw Kat's shocked look. She backed up until her back was firmly pressed against the tree trunk. "Wh...who are you?" she stammered in her newly found voice. The boy looked at her oddly for a second, then replied, "Kurama...Did you hit your head when you fell Hiei?"  
  
"I'm not Hiei, will you stop calling me that?" she said, but a little bit too loud because she now noticed the two other figures get up and start to walk over in her direction. "Kurama, Hiei what the hell are you two doing?" said the first boy who walked up next to Kurama. He was wearing green and had his black hair gelled back beyond belief. "Damn what did he go through a whole bottle to gel his hair?" thought Kat. The second walked up beside him, he was wearing blue and had orange hair. "Nothing, Hiei woke me up. I'm guessing he fell out of the tree," Kurama replied. The kid with orange hair started to laugh. "You're kidding me right? Hiei, fall out of a tree???" he burst out laughing again. The kid with gelled hair hit him on the head, "Knock it off Kuwabara. Hiei you alright because if you are do you mind me going back to sleep?" Kat sat there with utter shock on her face. Who were these people and why did they keep calling her Hiei?? "I said already, I'm not Hiei!" she finally musturded enough courage to say. They all looked at her for a second, then the one in green kneeled down and put his hand on her head then lifted it and back. She yelled at him and smacked his hand, "Ah that hurt you big ape!" The boy took his hand back. "Yusuke maybe it isn't a good idea to touch his head right now, he might have a head injury," Kurama said to the kid in green. "Well I was just checking," Yusuke said as he rubbed his hand. "Do you people think I am stupid or something? I'm siting right here." Kat said. They all stopped debating her state of sanity and turned their attention to her with a sort of odd look painted on all three faces. "Think he needs a doctor?" asked Yusuke after about three seconds. "Maybe, but even if he did need a doctor he wouldn't go to one," replied Kurama. "I don't care what he needs, this is as funny as hell," said Kuwabara earning him another lump on the head from Yusuke. "Urameshi what the HELL is your problem!?" said Kuwabara as he held his head with his left hand and pointed to Yusuke with his right. "Will you just shut up before you make yourself look more stupid?" said Yusuke as he turned back to Kat. "So you're not Hiei, huh?" asked Yusuke, getting two odd looks from Kurama and Kuwabara. "No.." said Kat a little timidly. "Ok then who are you?"  
  
"Kat...err rather Kathleen"  
  
"Uh-huh," Yusuke leaned over to Kurama and whispered, "Doctor." Kat couldn't stand their stares anymore. She stood up and decided to find her way back home. When she stood up she got her first good look of what she was wearing. She stood there in amazement staring down. She slowly touched her stomach area, then realized she could see could actually see her stomach. Her eyes became larger as she moved her hand up to her chest. "I went form a C to a flat in one night?" She thought to herself as it hit her hard. "And why were they calling me a ...he?" was her last thoughts as she lost it and fainted.  
  
Hiei woke to someone poking him. He sat up thinking of what happened last night. "It was just a dream and I probably fell our of the tree by accident," he tried to reassure himself as he opened his eyes half expecting to see Kurama poking him, asking if he was ok. What he really found confirmed his fear that no, he wasn't in Kansas anymore. He backed up a bit when he saw who was REALLY poking him. It was a semi-tall girl with long, light brown hair. "Kat don't you remember? I said I was going to come over at 11:30. I mean you're not even dressed yet!" she said as she stood up. "Who are yo..." Hiei started, but quickly closed his mouth again. That was NOT his voice. After sitting there for minutes of shock he asked again, "Who the HELL are you?"  
  
"That's a stupid question Kat, I'm Jess," she replied with a sort of worried look on her face, "are you ok?"  
  
"Do I LOOK ok to you? And my name is NOT Kat.." Hiei replied, starting to get a little ticked off by the idiot who stood in front of him. "Amy and Beth should be here soon," said Jess as she got up and walked to Kat's bedroom door as if the response Hiei gave her was a normal response. At that two people were heard trampling down the stairs towards the room. "Amy knock it off!" yelled a slightly taller girl who was walking in front. "Why? I told you I would get you back," said Amy as she kept poking the other (Beth) on the arm. Beth came up to Jess and asked, "Is the slug ready?" Jess gave a sort of worried look to them. "Guessing not," said Amy as she walked into the room to see a pretty ticked off Hiei. "Kat what's the deal? We said 11:30," said Beth as she walked up next to Amy. "I'm not Kat," said Hiei, twitching a bit. "Uh-huh," said Beth as she noticed a chair in the corner. Amy got what she was saying and eyed a piece of rope (A/N rope??? It just HAPPENED to be lying around right? Lol) in one of Kat's over stuffed drawers. They went for them. "What are you..." started Hiei, but before he could finish Jess had taken a hold of him and picked him up (With quite an effort). She sat him down quickly on the chair Beth had retrieved and took the rope Amy had gotten from the drawer. Beth held him down, making sure he wouldn't move while Jess quickly attempted to tie him to the chair. They all let go and stepped back to get a good view of their masterpiece. Hiei growled a bit and started to yell, "All of you are NUTS! Why the HELL did you tie me up!?" They looked between each other then Beth replied, "Kat it's only for your own good"  
  
"It's ok Kat, you must have hit your head hard this time," said Amy as she went up to Hiei and started to look at his head for the bump. Hiei gave her his death stare, but was a little less successful than it usually was because she didn't seem to back off. "O Kat don't give me that look, you're only doing this to yourself"  
  
"Yes I tied myself to the chair and asked to be tortured with your stupidity," replied Hiei in a rather cold voice. "We didn't ask for your sarcasm Kat," said Jess. "Looks like you got it, and will you STOP calling me Kat!?" Hiei snapped back. "I don't see any bumps, I don't think she hit her head this time," said Amy as she started to feel Hiei's head. "You better get your hand off of me, I didn't hit my head"  
  
"Are you sure? Look harder, she must have done something, Ok then (she then made the " marks with her fingers) "Not Kat" who are you if you aren't her, though you seem to look extraordinarily like her," said Beth, rolling her eyes a bit. "Hn, why should I tell you?" said Hiei looking away. Amy stopped and stepped back. "No there isn't anything," she said. "Kat did you do anything to cause your temporary insanity? Or are you going to act like this all day?" asked Jess who was OBVIOUSLY getting a little ticked. "Who said I was acting?"  
  
"We aren't getting anywhere," said Amy, "Let's just go to the carnival without her."  
  
"What you ningens are going to leave me here tied to a damn chair?" said Hiei suddenly. This gave Beth an idea. "Yup, see yah maybe we'll bring you back something," she said as she pretended to leave, signaling for Amy and Jess to do the same. "Hn, leave. At least I won't have to see you, I'd rather be alone than that"  
  
"Rreeaalllyy.." said Jess as she turned around, "This is just a guess, but I doubt being tied to a chair is at the top of your priorities." Hiei looked away. "Last chance, if you're not "Kat" then who are you..." asked Jess. Hiei thought about it for a second, would telling them his name make any difference? "Maybe they'll untie me," he thought. "Hiei," he mumbled under his breath. "What now, can't hear you," said Jess, loosing her patience. "Hiei, I said my name is Hiei," he said, giving them a very cold look. Jess stood up and looked back at Amy and Beth. "No, never heard that name before," said Beth. Amy stood there thinking. "No.. it sounds VERY familiar to me.. That's right! Hiei, that's the name of a mountain in Japan, Mt. Hiei!" said Amy. Jess and Beth looked at her oddly. "And that would have to do with a name because....?" Said Jess sarcastically making a little hand figure. Beth rolled her eyes, "Nothing, she just had to say it." Amy gave her a cold stare. Jess sighed and looked back at Hiei, "So Kat, you're a mountain?" Hiei gave her the evil death stare that he does just so well. "Guessing not, don't need the cold stare though.."  
  
"Are you bakas done yet?"  
  
"Ooo attitude, if you think you're going to get untied by going down that road you're sadly mistaken," said Beth. "Can we just go?? I'm supposed to meet Matt there," Amy said. This was half true and also she knew that Kat hated the kid, every time she mentioned his name she would either make a gagging noise or have to comment on how much of a caveman the guy was. Hiei gave no sign. He still wore the ticked, evil, I'm-going-to-hurt-you-once-I- get-untied look that he had been wearing for the past ten minutes. Jess walked back to Beth and Amy and they made sort of a circle, whispering to each other. "You guys I don't think she's playing around this time, she didn't do anything when I said Matt,"  
  
"Of course she didn't. If she was playing she would try to make it seem like she really didn't know him," said Beth. "Well maybe err.." Started Amy, but Beth interrupted her, "No, she's just playing and she's been talking about this for awhile, Maybe we should try to snap her out of it?"  
  
"Ha, I was never "out" of it to being with. You people are insane and the sooner you untie me, the longer I'll let you live," said Hiei. They turned around. "Who said you could listen? We're discussing your sanity level and if you've hit it or not," said Beth sarcastically. "Why, what would you do to us, you're tied up," said Amy rather stupidly. Hiei rolled his eyes, "You are rather dense aren't you?"  
  
"Ok I vote leave her," said Amy. Beth and Jess looked at each other then hit Amy on the head. "Ow, and that was for?"  
  
"You needed it," replied Jess. "I think miss "Mt. Hiei" over there needs it more than I do," said Amy. Hiei kicked her in the leg, "Are you just that stupid?"  
  
"Ow I swear to god you people are targeting me!"  
  
"Calm down Amy," said Jess as she walked over to Hiei and hit him hard on the head. "You're going to regret that," said Hiei coldly. "I regret many things. You know what? Maybe we should just leave," said Jess as she walked out the door. Amy stuck her tongue out at Hiei, and followed Jess. Beth just walked out. "Hn, I really don't care what you do," Hiei said as they walked upstairs.  
  
A/N eigh so? Was it good? Bad? Should I just stop before I embarrass myself anymore? Hmm please Review me! Yah the little button will get you far, the button labeled submit review GO! Yah I better start on the next chapter before I loose my sanity. XD I thank all of you ahead of time that actually take the time to review ^_^ 


	3. I’m not 5 feet!

Back with a nneeewww chapter, so is that a good thing or am I bringing havoc to the world with my horrible story? Well turns out I like where I am going with this so I'm going to keep writing. WEEEE ok yesh I don't own Yu Yu or anything else that I may forget to mention in this fanfic............ Mmhm so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: I'm not 5 feet!!  
  
Kat lightly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the top of some trees and the sky. She thought of how she might have gotten there when it hit her. She sat up quickly and looked around. No one was around. "Did those three leave me? Well I don't care, I should find my way home," she thought as she stood up. Her head felt like ten people at once were harpooning her. She held it lightly, still a little shocked by the spiked hair. A mirror, she needed to look in a mirror, but if she was in the middle of a forest, where the hell was she going to find a mirror? "Water," she thought as she started to walk towards the forest line. (A/N am I making her sound like a caveman or is just me???) As she was about to walk out into the forest, a voice came from behind her, "Hiei where are you going?" she turned around with her eyes closed, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a quite confused Kurama. "O lord I thought you people were gone. Listen I'm going to go home, ok?" said Kat as she started to turn around. "Home? Oh, you're still not feeling well. Come over here and sit down, Yusuke and Kuwabara should be back soon," Kurama said as he walked up to her. She gave a shocked look as he walked up to her. "Damn I guessed he was tall, but I didn't know he was THIS tall," Kat thought as she backed up a bit. "What?" asked Kurama noticing the expression she wore. "How tall are you?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, maybe 5'10", some where around there"  
  
"No, you have to be taller than that, you look to be almost a foot taller than me"  
  
"I am almost"  
  
"You can't be, you'd have to be around 6'3""  
  
"Hiei how tall do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm 5'5." Kurama tried not to laugh, but wasn't doing a very good job. "What's so funny?" asked Kat angrily. "You're nowhere near 5'5", you're five feet tall," said Kurama trying to hold in the laughter. "Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Said Kurama as Yusuke and Kuwabara came back. "Hey is the shrimp up yet?" asked Kuwabara as he walked up to Kurama. "Hey Hiei you sure you're feeling ok? I mean you are usually the first one up," said Yusuke as he followed Kuwabara. Kat twitched a bit and said. "Number one, I am NOT Hiei, I'm pretty sure we've been over this. Number two, I ALWAYS get up late. Getting up before 12 is a crime in my book. Number three, you're all INSANE. I DON'T know you people, Now will you LET ME GO HOME!??" said Kat rather madly. They all stared at her as if she had said. 'Look at me! I shall set my hair on fire, smudge chocolate down my pants and sing 'Row Row Row Your Boat' while running around like a headless chicken with rabies!' After a couple of seconds she yelled, "WHAT, what do you people WANT from me!?"  
  
"Nothing, we just want you to snap out of it, I mean we knew you might crack sooner or later, but you're just acting mad!" said Yusuke. The three exchanged looks, seeming to know what to do (as if they had planned this out for the day Hiei went nuts). Kuwabara went behind Kat and held her arms tight so she couldn't move to stop Kurama who had just taken a hold of her legs. She tried to kick, but her intentions were stifled by him. If you would have walked onto the scene you would have laughed. There in a camp clearing were four teenage boys, two holding onto a third who was screaming (rather yelling), short kid who might have been considered a child but for his clothes and voice and a fourth who was trying to calm the third down. "What is you PROBLEM!? Did I happen to stray onto three boys who had just escaped form an insane institute? Put me DOWN!" she yelled, but it was quite useless. Kuwabara and Kurama set her down on the ground. Yusuke put his hands on her legs quickly if she decided to run away before they got a hold of her again. "Listen Hiei, we don't want do this, but before you come to your senses, we're going to keep you pinned down," Kurama explained calmly. Kat stopped struggling and looked away. "Is that an agreement?" said Kurama. "Whatever"  
  
"Ok then," he said as all three of them let go of her. She slowly sat up into Indian style. "So then should we set off again?" asked Yusuke as he stood up. "I think we could," said Kurama standing up as well. All three of them started to walk away when they realized their favorite midget wasn't with them. They looked back and saw Kat cross armed still sitting where they left her. "O come on Hiei you already caused us a delay, mind getting off your ass and coming?" said Yusuke in a ticked off voice. "No," Kat said in a rather pouty way. "Ok then," said Kuwabara as he walked up to her, picked her up (Kat having a shocked look on her face that this big oaf was actually picking her up), and put her on his shoulder. "You moronic baboon, put me down!" she said as she started to kick around again. "Do that all you want, I'm not putting you down until you agree to walk," said Kuwabara as he walked back to Yusuke and Kurama who were both trying not to laugh. "I don't think I like you," Kat said as the three with a stubborn girl on the thirds shoulder walked off.  
  
Hiei sat there still tied to a chair. He grumbled for a second and then decided to figure a way out. He looked down and saw that the knot was tied in front. If he could just move his hands enough to untie himself. He moved his hands with quite difficulty and was finally able to get a hold of the knot. After about fifteen minutes of struggling with the knot, he untied it. Hiei stood up and decided to get out of there, he then remembered something. He looked down and saw that he was wearing PJs. "This is why I never wear these," he said to himself as he went into the drawer, looking for something rather baggy (A/N ok don't even go there with the PJ thing..). He didn't need to look long because most of Kat's clothes were baggy. He quickly changed (with his eyes closed of course XD) and ran upstairs. He came to a kitchen. A woman (presumably Kat's mother) said as he came upstairs, "Oh Kat! Jess told me you weren't feeling well." He looked away and found the front door. "Kat where are you going?"  
  
"Out," he grumbled. He found that the only foot wear by the door was a pair of sandals. He quickly put these on (seeing as there wasn't anything else to wear) and walked out the door. "But, you're sick.." She started as he slammed the door behind him. He looked around. "Which way should I go," he debated to himself as he looked left and right down the road that ran in front of the house. He chose right and quickly started to walk down it, having no time to waste on choosing a direction. "God there seems to be more humans the farther I go down this way, maybe I should have gone the other way," he thought as he suddenly came to an open area with lights and lots of people. He gave a sigh, "Definitely wrong way." He started to turn around to leave when he heard a familiar voice yell, "Kat what the hell are you doing here?" come from behind him. He decided to turn around. There was Jess, Amy, and Beth standing there in amazement at the new Houdini. "We tied you up tight, how did you get out?" asked Beth as she started to walk up to Hiei. He took a fighting stance (ready to kick their sorry asses if they came even remotely close to him) and said, "Your knot obviously wasn't that good"  
  
"Well now that you're here, want to walk around?" asked Jess walking up to Hiei. "I'll pass, like you said being tied to a chair isn't at the top of my priorities"  
  
"We're not going to tie you to a chair again, there aren't any chairs around to tie you to," said Beth rolling her eyes. "Yah Kat let's go have some fun"  
  
"I'm not Kat"  
  
"That's right, excuse me miss mountain"  
  
"You aren't worth my time. I'm leaving, the amount of people is starting to get to me," Hiei said as he started to walk away. Beth ran up to him and pinched him in the neck, causing him to fall to the ground, "Oohh no, you're staying with us," she said as she picked him up, keeping her hand on his neck.  
  
And so ends chapter 3 for I SAY SO, *yawn* I was told I love the word harpooning, but can you blame me? I mean think about the word for a second har-poon XD yesh anywaz I was told this was a good story so I shall continue on though I seem to have come across this nasty little thing we fanficers like to call writers block, and I'm sure you guys have ideas of what should happen so can yah maybe lend me an idea??? XD thankies much I do appreciate it. 


	4. SPLASH

A/N thanks for all of your reviews..wait I'm delusional again YOU DIDNT REVIEW, well its only been out for less than a day but I got an idea so I had to update again lol (just read a fanfic about Hiei giving birth to a watermelon ROFFLMFAO, thought I might tell you) yes so anywayz on with my fanfic!!  
  
Chapter 4: SPLASH  
  
They had been walking for a couple of hours now nonstop. Kat looked up. How in the world did this happen to her? She was now being carried by a big orange-haired oaf who wouldn't put her down because he and the other two wouldn't believe her. She hit Kuwabara hard in the back again, reminding him that she still didn't like him. He yelped a bit then squeezed his hold on her a little bit tighter making her squeal (which was kind of funny, hearing her with Hiei's voice squeal, you have to think about it..). A string of cruses came from her mouth as she did her best to insult him, but it was no use, it was like he was used to this or something. After awhile Kurama walked behind Kuwabara and asked Kat, "Hiei are you willing to walk now?"  
  
"Ggggrrr I am not Hiei, and about the walking thing I really don't feel like it, this personal caring service is suiting me quite nicely," she lied. Kurama shrugged and walked back up to Yusuke. After awhile they stopped and Kuwabara put her down. She tried to quickly run away, but Yusuke got a hold of her collar and dragged her down. She sat there Indian- style, pouting like a 2 year-old. The day light was starting to leave and they decided to make camp. She sat there listening for a second then heard the faint sound of water. Seeing that they were busy making camp, she got up and ran to where she heard water. As she went to run it was almost as if everything around her had stopped. She had thought the water was farther away than this, but in a matter of seconds she came to it. She stood there thinking about it for a second then shrugged it off. She was more interested in seeing what she looked like with spiked hair than anything else. She leaned over the edge of the stream to see someone nowhere even familiar to her look back at her. Her eyes widened as she kneeled down to look at the reflection. She started to lean closer, closer, closer to the water. She reached her hand out to touch the reflection she saw when she heard, "Hey Hiei what are you doing?" SPLASH. She fell head first into the stream that was surprisingly very deep. She came to the surface, panting a bit. She looked up to the voice. There stood Yusuke, holding his mouth. After seconds of struggling he let out a very loud laugh. She went red and started to yell at him. Kurama and Kuwabara came running up behind him and saw the now drenched Kat struggling to get out of the stream. She stood up as two more laughs hit the night air. "YOU LOOK LIKE A DROWNED RAT!!!" yelled Kuwabara as he pointed to Kat. She closed her eyes trying to not loose her temper. "Hi..Hiei! What the hell *laugh laugh* were you doing???" said Kurama trying to not laugh, but was quite useless. Kat with clenched fists walked back to the camp site with three laughing voices following behind her. She sat down at the base of a tree by the campfire they had made. They, slowly but surly, came to the clearing and sat down. Kurama had now calmed down but Kuwabara and Yusuke were still rolling with laughter. Kat yelled at them, "IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY TO BEGIN WITH, will you STOP LAUGHING!?"  
  
"HAHAH we weren't the HAHAH ones who HAHAHAA fell into the stream!" said Yusuke trying to make words form while he still laughed. Kat got up and walked over to him. She took of the cloak that was still drenched in water and rung it out over him. His laughs immediately turned into curses as he now was doused with water. "It was your fault in the first place that I fell in ass," she said as Kuwabara started to laugh even harder (A/N is that even possible???). She looked over to him and rolled up the cloak. She then whipped it at him, causing his laughter to also be replaced with various curses. She walked back over to the tree she had adopted as her sitting area and sat down, quite amused with herself. "Damn we were only laughing, lighten up," said Yusuke as he took off his shirt to dry it off. She looked away, "O great he's taking off his shirt"  
  
"Hey Hiei want to throw your shirt over here so it can dry quicker??" She looked at him for a second. "No you perv I'm not going to take off my shirt!" she yelled to Yusuke. He sat there for a second, "Perv?" She shivered, it was a bit cold and being wet didn't help her. She didn't want to take off her shirt or anything else, not wanting to admit to herself that she was no longer female. After a minute Kurama noticed she was shivering. He walked over to her and sat down, "It's warmer closer to the fire," he said looking a bit worried. He (let alone any body else) had never heard of a cold fire demon, was something really wrong with him, other than going temporarily insane? "I..I.I'm no.not cold.," she managed to say through chattering teeth. "Suit yourself," Kurama said as he got up and walked back over to the fire. "He may be stubborn but he's not stupid." thought Kurama. Kat sat there for a second then decided to go over to where it would be warmer. She sat down. The three who were deep into conversation stopped and looked at her. A question was nagging her that she just had to ask, "So... Why are you out here in the middle of the forest?" They looked at her in amazement, she was talking! "Hiei don't you remember?" asked Kuwabara. She tried not to get ticked off, "Refresh my memory"  
  
"Pacifier breath got kidnapped again, but this should be an easy case," started Yusuke but stopped seeing the absolute lost look on Kat's face. "Pacifier breath???" asked Kat. "Yah he's talking about Koenma," said Kurama. She still wore the confused look on her face. "The son of the ruler of spirit world..." Nope, the blank look still was pasted on her face. "Well this is getting nowhere fast," said Yusuke as he put his now warm and dry shirt back on. "Anyway, we have to go after him. We should get to, wait what did he say his name was again?" said Yusuke as he sat there for a second thinking. "Outou, his name is Outou," said Kurama. "Right that dude," said Yusuke. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Kurama sat there looking thoughtful for a second, "You know I do believe his name in Japanese means edible cherry." At that Yusuke started to laugh his ass off. "Edible cherry??? How can we take a kidnapper seriously with a name like edible cherry???" he said as he kept laughing, Kuwabara had also chimed in. Kat sat there for a second trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She started to laugh as well. After their little laugh-fest was over with, they decided to get to sleep. She lay down, now being dry and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Hiei knew he could get out of Beth's grasp, but he didn't know where he was so he decided to go along with it. They started to walk towards a ride because Jess insisted on it when a boy walked up to the four. "Ah! Matt I was wondering where you would show up!" said Amy as she practically bull rushed him. Hiei looked him up and down and immediately decided he didn't like this 'Matt'. Matt saw the glare he was giving him and asked, "So you still don't like me Kat?"  
  
"I don't know about this Kat, but I know I don't like you." Matt looked at him oddly. Amy stared in fury for a second then turned to Matt, "I'm REALLY SORRY, she's been acting weird the whole day." Matt shrugged and whispered back to Amy, "When is she ever not?" Amy giggled a little and they went on their way. Hiei stayed a bit behind. Once he found out exactly where he was, he would go and try to find, well him or rather his body. They all sat down at a table after they had gotten food. He sat there silently a little bit away from them. After awhile Jess came over to Hiei and asked, "Aren't you having fun? You've been talking about this for awhile"  
  
"If being tortured by small, petty, meaningless conversation is what you call fun, then I'm having loads," he said through gritted teeth. "Come on Kat why are you being so cold?" Hiei looked away. After a couple minutes Hiei managed to asked, "Is there a forest anywhere near here?" Jess looked at him for a second then said, "Yah, about 4 miles from here, but why?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just curious," he said and again looked away. Once he got away from this ningen infested place he could find them, hell he might even be happy to see Kuwabara again, "No, I wouldn't be that happy to see them." he thought to himself as he shivered at the thought.  
The day passed by slowly. He had to endure every painful second with the morons, for if he tried to get away Jess would pull him back down. Finally he gave up and sat there, trying not to be brain washed by their mindless babble. It started to get dark when he finally got a chance to get away. Amy and Matt were "snuggling" and Jess and Beth were deep in conversation, they didn't even know their missing nut ball until, that is, Jess stopped talking to Beth to ask Hiei a question. "Ah shit, she's gone and she could be anywhere!" said Beth as she got up. "No don't go there yet, I think I know where she went." Said Jess pulling the "snuggling" Amy up. "Do you mind??" said Amy as she came out of a 20 minute lip-lock. "Yes tell your lap dog you have to go, Kat's gone," said Jess as the still pretty pissed Amy got up and told Matt she was leaving. He gave an 'of course' sort of sigh and left, giving his little "snuggler" one last kiss on the cheek.  
They headed out for Jess's house to get her car while Hiei about 2 miles away from where they were was off towards the forest (A/N how he knew what direction.. I will never know..). They all piled into Jess's car and started off towards the forest. "Now you're sure she went off towards there?" asked a not so convinced Beth. "Where else could she have gone? She was asking me earlier where the nearest forest was," said Jess as she made a left out of the subdivision and set off in pursuit for Hiei. After about close to an hour of walking/running he finally made it to the forest. He took a quick look at it and decided that yes indeed this was the one where they would be in. Why on earth this demon Outou wanted to meet in this forest of any other, especially in the human world was beyond him (A/N mainly because I WANTED IT in the human world, ok carry on..). He started to walk in when he heard a car pull up behind him. He looked behind him to see three girls walk out of the car and run towards him. "Kat what are you NUTS!? There could be dangerous things in that forest at night!!!" said Beth running up to him. He had no time for this, he had to keep going even if these idiots decided to tag along behind him. He entered just before Beth and the others could catch up with him. "Well," said Jess. "Looks like we're going in," said Beth as the three of them walked in after Hiei.  
  
And so ends another chapter....I'm coming to a close (you have been warned) and also being the lazy person that I am (I forgot the disclaimer at the top so I'm going to add it down here) I do NOT own Yu Yu. Thought you'd never see THAT, huh? A disclaimer at the end??? Yes now you can't ssuuuuueee me *goes into a long na na na na naaaa naaaaa* yes anywayz love to hear reviews from yah guys tellin me what yah think. ^_^ so plz review???? thankies much ^_^ 


	5. Damn log

Hiyah, I'm back again with another chapter and this is coming to a close... but not yet, I still have ideas.. I hope...anywayz I DUN OWN YU YU weeeeee now that that has been covered for the 5th time I shall start on my fanfic now wwweeeee  
  
Chapter 5: Damn log..  
  
Kat awoke to someone shoving her. She rolled over and slapped the hand that was disturbing her sleep. "Come on get UP!!" came a rather agitated voice. "No, go away it's too early," she mumbled as she curled up into a tiny ball. "Kurama he's not getting up," said Yusuke as he walked over to him. "Should we?" asked Kurama. "Well if it will get him up, Hey Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke. He nodded and disappeared into the woods. After about five minutes later he reemerged with a bucket full of water. Kuwabara tiptoed over to Kat slowly and silently. Kat all of a sudden was fully awake and right before Kuwabara had a chance to dump water over her she was gone. He stood there puzzled for a second when BAM SPLASH!! Kat stood there triumphantly in front of Kuwabara holding the bucket that had three seconds ago been in his hand full of water. She laughed at the appearance in front of her then said, "Who's the drowned rat now." She took the bucket and put it over his head and walked over to Yusuke and Kurama. "You could have just told me to get up, and where in the world did the bucket come from?" she said as she stood in front of them, arms crossed. "Well you see we tried that and all we got from you was 'mommy five more minutes'. The bucket..well er....who cares we need to go," said Yusuke (A/N I'll tell you where the bucket came from, it came from ME BECAUSE I SAID SO, yesh anywayz.. *giggle* it came from Kurama's hair XD [you would only understand this if you read Purple High]). The three and the newly proclaimed 'drowned rat' walked through the forest. Half the time Kat wondered if these half bulbs even knew where they were going. She trudged along in silence for a bit, not looking up to see what they themselves were doing. "Just wonderful Kat, you're walking in the middle of the forest with three people you don't even know. What happened to the 'I'm going to get out of here quickly' thing?" she thought to herself. "Don't be silly, you've been with these people for a day now? You can trust them"  
  
"Can not"  
  
"Can"  
  
"Can not"  
  
"Can, seesh at least no one can read my thoughts, I would sound like an idiot talking to myself." She looked up and noticed everybody looking at her. "What?"  
  
"And you guys thought I was the idiot," said Kuwabara looking away. Kat gave a confused look then realized her debate between herself and well, herself didn't take place in her head. She laughed nervously. Yusuke looked away, it was quite apparent he was trying not to laugh at the temporary insanity of her. She closed her eyes and uttered a, "Whatever" as she kept walking. Too bad she closed her eyes, if she wouldn't have she would have noticed them stop. Nope, she kept on walking then realized she didn't hear their footfalls. She opened her eyes and quickly turned around to see their faces. At first it looked like they were all in shock from horror but instead it was more of a humorous face. She walked up to them and asked, "What is so funny?"  
  
"O nothing, why would anything be funny?" were most of the sentences they formed when asked the question. There was OBViously something that was just SO FUNNY. She gave a death glare and continued on walking. They did the same. After a few paces she heard hushed laughter. A couple more paces more laughter. This went on for about five minutes until Kat turned around and asked, "WHAT!?" They at the same time burst out laughing. She looked around and on herself. There was nothing out of the normal (well the NOW normal) about her that was so funny. She kept looking around and down until she saw it. She kneeled down and came eye to eye with a beaty eyed little squirrel. She heard more laughter come from the three as she looked at it. She stood up and asked, "You're kidding me, right? Was this the reason you were laughing? Because a damn squirrel was following me around?" She continued to walk. After about two seconds she stopped and looked down. There was the squirrel again. She looked back at the morons that were now sitting on the ground, laughing. She walked back over to them and the squirrel followed. She looked down at it again and said, "What!?" A roar of laughter came from them again. "I don't think the squirrel can respond," said Yusuke trying to form a sentence from his laughing. She glowered at him then kneeled down to the squirrel. It looked at her for a second as the laughter died down from the three. The squirrel then produced a nut from behind its back. It opened her hand and put it in, then scampered away. That at all didn't help her out because the laughter that had stopped just moments before had started up again, and was louder this time. "HAHAHA look Hiei HAHAHA you made HAH a friend!" said Kuwabara pointing at the now red fire demon. She took the nut and chucked it at Kuwabara, hitting him right in the middle of his face. "Hey that hurt!"  
  
"Good," she said coldly as she continued to walk again. Yusuke stopped laughing and turned to Kurama, "He seems to be getting back to normal, don't you think?"  
  
"Yah, but it still doesn't... I don't know let's just keep going," said Kurama as he got up (now calm) and walked after Kat. Yusuke did the same. They start to walk off again when he realized that Kuwabara wasn't with them. Yusuke turned around to see the big orange oaf still on the ground. Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara and heard him grumbling something about 'evil midgets'. "Come on Kuwabara, be glad that he is back to normal," said Yusuke helping up Kuwabara. He came to his feet and said, "I don't know I think I liked him better when he acted stupid"  
  
"Sure Kuwabara, and if that made sense I'm sure I would agree, now come on they're ahead of us," Yusuke said as they ran to catch up to Kat and Kurama. Kat all of a sudden came to a clearing and stopped. It was just a wide circle in a middle of the forest. As Yusuke came running up, they could hear his curses, "Damn ass, said he would be here!"  
  
"Well maybe, they aren't here yet, Hiei can you find them?" Kurama said as he turned to her. "What I have no clue where this guy is, how could I find him?" she said looking at him oddly. "Or maybe he's not back to normal," said Yusuke. "What?" she said looking over to Yusuke. "Your eye, Jagan eye? Remember? Wait he's still not back to normal I guess," said Kuwabara earning him a hit on the head. "No you idiot, I just said he's not," said Yusuke. "Ja...what?" said Kat with a puzzled look on her face. Yusuke hit his head with his hand. "Jagan eye, the third eye on your forehead Hiei. If you don't remember you can use it to find where Outou is..." Kat stood there for a second. "I don't have a..." she started, but immediately stopped. She moved her hand to where she remembered seeing a sort of bandage (or bandanna was it?) on her forehead the night before. She gave a shocked look as she looked up at them then back down. She slowly took it off, still her eyes large and her mouth opened so wide a trucker could have easily driven through. They looked at her like she was nuts. She looked at the bandage, still mouth opened. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" she asked snapping out of shock. "Aren't you going to find out where he is?" asked Kurama. She blankly stared at him. "Well how do I do that?" Yusuke Rolled his eyes, "Well I don't know let me get out my Jagan eye manual so I can tell you. We DON'T know!" She paid no attention to him and looked out into the field. She thought about it and all of a sudden she saw, what looked like to her, a scene, but it was all in a green tone. Some tall person was holding a toddler. The toddler looked to be wearing a really big and stupid hat and it had the words Jr. written on it. She looked back at them. "And???"  
  
"I saw green," she started a little shocked from what happened, "And then someone really tall holding a small toddler with a big hat, does that help?"  
  
"Yes that must be Koenma," said Kurama, "What direction did he look to be in?" She stood still for a second then pointed north, "That way and they're really close too," she said as they headed out.  
  
Hiei kept running through the forest. He knew where they were supposed to rondevu (A/N ok how do you spell that word because I couldn't find it in my electronic-dictionary, did I spell it THAT bad???) with this kidnapper, but he knew he was awhile away from it. If he kept up this pace he would get there by morning, and he would have already suffered three heart attacks. "It's like she never exercises or anything!" he said as he managed to avoid tripping over a fallen log that was in his path. He heard the voices of Beth, Amy and Jess from behind him as he trudged along. "Amy, OW damn log. Amy where are you?" Beth managed to peep out as she hoped along, hugging her foot lovingly. "I'm right here beside you," said Amy who was, in fact right next to her. "O sorry,...hi" she said as she waved to her. "Will you two KNOCK it off? She's already a ways ahead of us!" said Jess running about two yards in front of them.  
This had been going on for awhile now. Hiei kept running in front and about six yards behind him were Jess, Beth and Amy. They had been going for awhile now and they wouldn't be so far behind if they didn't stop so many times. "Stop, STOP! I need a break! Stop RUNNING Jess! I'm exhausted!!!" whimpered Amy and she sat down on a nearby log. Beth ran back to her, helped her up, and kept running. She suddenly had to stop because Jess was standing in the way. "Hey Jess why did you stop?" said Beth coming up to Jess. "Because she did," Jess pointed at Hiei who was now standing there looking around. Beth dropped Amy with a THUD and walked over to Hiei. She put her hand on his neck and asked, "So what in the world did you make us run out all this way for?" asked Beth trying to catch her breath. "I didn't make you, you moron, you followed me. I didn't ASK for three tag-alongs," he said in a sarcastic manner. He tried to get out of her grasp but then realized Jess had a hold of his hands. "Will you just let me go?" he asked.  
  
It was starting to get lighter out. "The whole night Kat, the whole NIGHT!" yelled Amy walking up to them, rubbing her right arm from her unexpected 'fall'. "Like I said I didn't ASK you to follow me. You could have just let me gone. AND!" he said spinning around fast out of both of Beth's and Jess's grasp, "I am not Kat, though I know where she could be"  
  
"Yah we know where she is too, she's standing right in front of us," said Amy, still quite pissed. He rolled his eyes and then began at a run again. "LORD STOP RUNNING KAT!!!!" yelled Jess as she started to run after him. "And the chase goes on," said Beth sarcastically as she kicked Amy to start to run again, she didn't seem to happy about it. They stopped shortly though when they came to a clearing where it seemed there was once fire. It was now bright daylight. Hiei walked around looking at the campsite. "This is where they must have stayed the night," he thought or rather said out loud to himself. "What?" asked Jess as she came walking up to him. He sat down, still exhausted from the run, "When I meet her I'm going to tell her to work out A LOT more often," he mumbled to himself. Jess, Amy and Beth did the same and sat down. Amy shot back up fast when she realized the ground she just sat on was wet. "AAAIIIEEE! Its WET!!" Beth and Jess looked at her. "Well then don't sit there"  
  
"TOO LATE NOW ISNT IT!?" she said as she walked over to Hiei, "AND WE WOULDN'T BE OUT HERE IF LITTLE MISS MOUNTAIN WOULDN'T HAVE RUN OFF!!!" He tried to calm his nerves but he had about enough of these three whining girls. "O get over yourself, I already said you didn't have to follow me! AND IM NOT A MOUNTAIN. So WHAT if my name happens to be the same as a mountain in Japan. Lay off will you!" he said as he got up. He looked over to them and saw three now timid girls sitting on the ground with a look of shock etched across their faces. "Never mind, I know where they are now, I should get going," he said almost to himself as he walked down the same road towards the clearing. He didn't need to look behind him to know that they were still following him. He kept walking and stopped at the scene he saw before him. There was the clearing. They caught up to him and also stared in shock. A huge demon was at the far north side with something blue in his hands. At this monsters feet were three people trying to fight it. They had finally caught up to them.  
  
Ahhh man my intentions were to finish it in this chapter but what do you know??? I HAD TO ADD A SQUIRREL!!! O well.. It shall be done with the next chapter, and if this one was too long then I'll apologize, it just occurred to me that this might be too long for some people to read. *shrugs* anywayz thankies for the Reviews and I really do appreciate them ^_^ and the more the better go review what you thought of this chapter, was it funny enough? 


	6. Cherrykeen

Lalalala I rarely do this (this being writing two chapters in one day) but no one was on and the TV sucks at this time (yes I know you're thinking GET OFF YOUR ASS AND EXORCISE well amigo I CAN'T we're in a tornado watch till 7:19 tonight so NAH *sticks tongue out*) yes anywayz I do not own Yu Yu or anything else I might forget... *runs around like a maniac* ahem yes well on with it???  
  
Chapter 6: cherry-keen  
  
They started across the rather large area that just happened to lie conveniently in the middle of a forest. As they were about to enter the forest again, headed north they were stopped by a loud, shrill laughter. They backed up a bit, not knowing what to expect. An abnormal hush overtook the whole forest. "I don't like this," said Kurama backing up a bit, "It's too quiet..." he started but was never able to finish because all of a sudden something rather large came hurling into their direction. Kat ran to the left while Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke ran to the right. It crashed right in the middle of them. Kat looked at it for a second. "What the hell," she yelled over to the three that were on the other side. She quickly ran over to the other side where the three were standing. They stared at it for a second when they realized it grew eyes, wait then a mouth, o now a chin.. "It must be Outou," said Kuwabara. Kat looked over to the amazingly stupid idiot, "Nah yah think??" Kuwabara was about to say something when a chilled laugh came from the ugly mouth that had been produced moments ago. "So you came, is this brat worth that much to you?"  
  
"Looks like it, I doubt you caught us on our way to the ice cream shop," said Yusuke. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Don't know, do you have Koenma?"  
  
"Of course he does Yusuke you idiot!" a voice emerged from one of the arms this ugly monster had produced. Kat stared at the small kid, then pointed. "Wait a second you take orders from HIM?" she said trying not the laugh. Koenma looked down at her, "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, we think he's gone temporarily insane," said Kuwabara. Kat glared at him. Outou looked back and forth and decided their talk would cease. "If we could be getting back on the subject?" he cleared his throat and said once again, "Do you have it? If not I shall be forced to kill you." Yusuke leaned over to Kurama, "Is this guy a joke?" He then turned to Outou, "Sure cherry breath we have it, so why don't you hand him over and I'll give you what you want. Are we peachy-keen or in your case cherry-keen?" This did not seem to amuse Outou for he became more mad and started to hit the ground with his free arm, "This isn't some game boy!"  
  
"Ok you guys ready?" Yusuke asked. They all nodded except for Kat who stood there completely oblivious to what was happening. "What!?" she asked desperately. "Fight Hiei, we're going to HEY WATCH OUT!" started Yusuke but ended up yelling at her to watch out. Outou had taken advantage of her confusion and attempted to hit her, but Yusuke's warning was enough to dodge the attack, but barley, the arm grazed her side slightly. She looked up, "I CAN'T FIGHT I DON'T KNOW HOW!" she yelled. They had now started and getting to Koenma was going to be pretty tough. Kat sat down on the ground with a shocked look on her face. She looked to her side and saw Hiei's Katana. "Am I supposed to use this?" she thought to herself as she unsheathed it. She had to get up quickly because Outou lunged another blow at her. No there was no way, she couldn't fight! She didn't even know how to use a blade! Yusuke was free for a moment and looked over to Kat. "Hiei what the HELL do you think you're doing? What ever you're in will you SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yelled as he pointed his index finger up at Outou's face, "SPIRIT GUN," he yelled as a large ray of light emitted from his finger towards Outou's face. She stood there in awe. "What the hell kind of group is this!" she thought to herself. At that something running up to her caught her attention. She looked to what it was and the shock grew on her face. It was her, or at least her body. She looked behind... her to see three of her best friends run up. She ran up to ...her. "It's like a damn mirror," she said as she held out her finger to touch her face. Hiei wasn't to happy about this. "You're Kat I presume?" he said as he moved her finger away from his face. She nodded then snapped out of it. "Then I'm guessing you are Hiei right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well you're going to have to fight, I have NO clue what to do," she said handing the Katana to Hiei. He took it and ran over to Outou where, even though it was one to three, they were being badly out numbered. Amy, Jess, and Beth finally caught up to her. "What the hell is Kat doing now?" said Beth as she gave up beside Kat panting. "I'm doing nothing, but what are you guys doing here?" asked Kat as she was given three strange looks. "Who the hell are you short man?" said Amy quite pissed. "I'm Kat you guys! Amy, Beth, Jess listen you guys HAVE to believe me, that guy well err," she looked over to Hiei, "That's not me well it is me. I mean it's my body but I'm here!" she said, but unsuccessfully explained because she still was receiving three strange looks.  
As Hiei ran up to the demon, he was greeted with three questionable faces. "Hey who the hell are you?" Yusuke said dogging a hit from Outou. "Hiei you moron," he said as he dodged a rather hard blow. Kuwabara ran up to him, "No you're not, you're taller and have long hair and....," he pointed to Kat standing with Beth, Amy, and Jess, "THAT'S Hiei, hey wait a second what the hell is he doing over there?"  
  
"You really are a moron, aren't you?" Hiei said as he cut off his conversation with a rather dumbfounded Kuwabara and ran towards Outou. Too slow, he was hit in the side and knocked to the ground. Kat who had been watching decided maybe she should help, "Listen you guys I know you don't believe me, but hopefully you will soon. I'm going to go help out," she said as she ran quickly over to where Hiei was lying. "Hey are you ok?" she said as she approached him. Outou noticed her and tried to step on the both of them, but Kat picked him up and ran out of his grasp before he even had a chance to shift his weight to pick up his leg. Kurama yelled back at them, "Hiei are you alright?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him like he was nuts. "Hiei wasn't hit, that girl was," said Kuwabara. "Yes but I do believe that Hiei and that girl switched places. If you think about it, it would explain Hiei's abnormal behavior," Kurama replied, successfully slicing off another one of Outou's arms that had sprouted out of his ugly, massive body. Kat looked at Hiei, then shook him, "Hey are you alright? Can you get up?" she said. After seconds of silence Hiei stirred, then sat up. "Ok good, you're alright," she said standing up. "You're.....you're going to have to fight," he muttered with much difficulty. She gave him a blank stare, "FIGHT!? O come on I don't even know how to hold a sword properly!" she said as she waved her arms around to gesture what she was saying. "Well if you listen to me, maybe you could, though this will be hard to explain"  
  
"Well I sure hope you love explaining things"  
  
"Hate it"  
  
"So there is a good possibility I'm screwed?"  
  
"Yup.." he said as he handed his Katana to Kat. "Oi like NOW fight?" she said as she walked slowly towards them. "Hiei where the hell are you, we COULD use your help!" Kuwabara yelled as he blocked another arm that came wailing towards him with his spirit sword. She stood there for a second then looked up at Koenma, "he's in danger just in his grasp. If I'm quick enough I can get him and come back down, they seem to be holding back because of him," she thought as another one of Outou's arms came zinging towards her. She jumped as the arm hit the ground hard. Taking this to her advantage she ran at break neck speed up his arm and to his other, she pried Koenma out of the demon's grasp easily then jumped down. Outou looked down to his hand and saw that where once was prince of the spirit world, there was now nothing. At this he knew he was screwed. "Well now, you're not going to have much fun after this I can promise that," said Yusuke as he yelled, "Spirit Gun!" sending another blast towards Outou's face. Kat landed lightly on the ground and ran over to Hiei. She put Koenma down then asked, "Ok, now what do I do?"  
  
"Fight?" Hiei said in a rather sarcastic manner. "No shit sherlock," she said. "Well why the hell are you asking me?" Koenma looked back and forth between the two, quite confused as to who this new person sitting next to him was. Kat sighed and ran back to Where Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were. Outou was laughing, "You can cut off my arms as many times as you like, it's not going to get you anywhere, they'll only regenerate"  
  
"Well then pardon us for trying," said Yusuke as he dodged another blow. "Kat great you're here we need you do to something," said Kurama as she ran up to them. She stood there quite puzzled for a second. "Kat? So then you know that I'm not Hiei?" He nodded, "I've figured out that the only way to kill him is to cut off his head, we're too slow to be able to get to his head before he notices, but since you are in Hiei's body you should be able to do it. We'll distract him," he explained. She nodded still quite nervous. She couldn't do this! She looked down at the blade in her hand. "Eigh.." She thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could up one of the arms that had just landed on the ground. She quickly came to his head and before he could realize it, she took the Katana and quickly sliced off his head. She looked in disgust as the head that had once been attached to the body, fell onto the ground. She jumped off quickly as the large body came toppling towards the ground. She sat down, throwing the Katana as far away from her as possible. Though the blood wasn't red (it was green) it still disgusted her. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came running up to her. They saw her expression and Kurama asked, "Are you ok?" she looked up at him. She sheathed the Katana, stuck out her tongue and said, "That's just disgusting." She slowly got up. "Now I'm convinced that that isn't Hiei," said Kuwabara. She got up and walked over to Hiei and Koenma who were now joined by Beth, Amy and Jess. She sat back down again and winced. Jess walked over to her and sat down, "You ok Kat?"  
  
"Yah, so you do believe me?"  
  
"Yah, no one could screw up a simple explanation like that except you." Kat laughed a bit and stopped. She held her side. "Ok maybe I lied," she said as her vision became blurred and she lost consciousness. Kurama looked down at Kat then noticed the shocked look on Jess's face, "She'll be ok."  
  
"Hn, I can't believe she was out from that one hit," Hiei said looking at Kat. Jess looked all around her, "What hit, who hit, where? I didn't see a hit!"  
  
"Of course you didn't, you weren't paying attention," said Hiei. Jess hit him on the head.  
  
-_-_-(in case you haven't guessed, this means scene change.(I haven't used this before))  
  
Kat woke up to light streaming through a nearby window. She sat up and held her head. "What!" she thought to herself as her hand strayed from her forehead to her hair, it wasn't spiked. "Well then was it..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was too real to be a dream. She looked around in the room to see it empty. Where the hell was she? The silence was broken to the door at the farther end of the room opening. Jess, Beth and Amy came walking through the door. "It must have be..." she started to say, but then stopped. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came in the room behind them. They all seemed to be laughing. Jess called her attention to Kat and noticed she was awake, "Kat! Wow you've been out cold for two days now!" she said rushing over to her side. She looked back and forth from her friends to Yusuke and them. Back, forth, back, forth. She crashed her head back onto her pillow. "Oi I was hoping it was a dream," she said as she felt her right side, it was still soar. She looked over to see Kuwabara walk over to her, "Err.. uh I'm ah sorry about the carrying and the laughing and yah.." He said as he tried to make sense. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yah, ok.." She said, she still didn't like him. She looked around the room, hoping to see someone. Kurama noticed what she was looking for and replied, "He's fine too, actually he's here." Kat gave him a puzzled look, "What? I don't see him," she started but stopped and looked in the direction he was pointing in. She saw the window, but nothing else. Kat got out from under the covers and crawled to the end of her bed. There sitting in the window sill was Hiei. He seemed to be sleeping. She moved back to her pillow and sat down. "We had just come back from burgers. We asked if he would come along, but he didn't want to," said Amy. "Yah the little guy hasn't left this room for two days," said Yusuke as he put his hands behind his head. She was about to say something when she noticed Hiei in the window stir and sit up. They all looked in his direction, "What, I can't take a nap?" He looked over and noticed Kat sitting in the bed also staring at him. She looked at him, but a question that had been bugging her to begin with interrupted the stare, "How in the world did we get back to normal?" she said pointing back and forth between herself and Hiei. "Koenma was able to switch you two back, although he couldn't explain exactly WHY it happened.." explained Kurama quite calmly. After a brief pause she nodded and said, "The baby that you get your orders from right?" Hiei snickered a bit at that. "Exactly what I said myself when I first saw him," said Yusuke. "Yes that toddler," said Koenma (in teenage form) as he walked up to her. She sat there a little embarrassed. "Eh-heah Sorry.. Didn't mean to offend anyone..." She said nervously rubbing the back of her head. "None taken, I take that you are feeling better?"  
  
"Much, thank you"  
  
"Good then I'll be on my way, I just wanted to see if you were," he said as he disappeared. She thought about looking there in amazement, but after all the things she had been through, it really wasn't that shocking. She looked back at Hiei who was eyeing her. "Maybe this wasn't that bad after all," she thought as she joined in the conversation that was going on. THE END DOOD...........or is it???  
  
A/N o MAN I am the WORST ending person. My endings are so bad, I always try to avoid them, but it's almost like trying to avoid death, you can dare to dream ,but it's going to get you squat! So what did you think???????????? *is dieing to hear about her ending* roar I hope you guys like it! Review meh and tell me whatcha think! -.o until later! 


End file.
